


Mouth-to-Mouth

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam/Benny is my new brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean had been wary of leaving Sam and Benny alone together. He half-expected, when he got back to the motel, that he’d enter the room to find that either Benny had ripped Sam’s throat out, or Sam had removed Benny’s head from the rest of his body.</p>
<p>What he did not expect, though, was…this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth-to-Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my customary post-Supernatural flailing sessions with my lovely friend Nicole.

Dean had been wary of leaving Sam and Benny alone together. He half-expected, when he got back to the motel, that he’d enter the room to find that either Benny had ripped Sam’s throat out, or Sam had removed Benny’s head from the rest of his body.

What he did not expect, though, was…this.

Benny hadn’t really moved from where he’d been when Dean had left – he was still sitting on one end of the couch – but Sam…He didn’t want to call it “cuddling” (he _really_ didn’t want to call it cuddling), but with the way Sam was sprawled out, half on Benny’s lap, one arm thrown over his knees…he wasn’t sure what else _to_ call it.

The only thing that kept Dean from screaming and running out was the sight of the numerous – and mostly empty – bottles of bourbon on the coffee table. And the half-full one in Sam’s hand. Okay. No need to have a panic attack just yet then.

“Uh….hey?” Dean said cautiously.

“Hey, Dean!” Sam said, grinning broadly. “Y’know…y’know this Benny isn’t such a bad guy…I mean, he might’ve been a bad guy…but that doesn’t make him a bad guy…”

Oh yeah, Sam was completely toasted.

Benny seemed pretty cool with it, though, despite the fact that he was completely sober. Dean supposed having Sam draped across his lap was preferable to Sam trying to stake him in the chest. Still, the sight of his brother and a vampire being so buddy-buddy was…unnerving.

“Benny, how much as he had to drink?”

“A lot.” Benny gave a shrug. “I thought it might be easier for us to get on more civil terms if your brother was…a little more relaxed.”

Then he actually reached down and tousled Sam’s hair.

Sam giggled.

Dean found himself wondering if he’d been zapped into an alternate universe again, because seriously, _what the hell?_

And then, out of nowhere, because apparently Dean wasn’t confused enough already, there was a familiar flapping of wings, and next thing he knew, Cas was standing half a foot away.

“The hell?!” Dean exclaimed, staggering back a bit. “Cas? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Sam said I was needed,” Cas replied, at which point Sam and Benny both dissolved into giggles, which made Dean extremely nervous, and he wondered if he wanted to know or not. Probably not. But he found out anyway when Cas continued, “I…I don’t understand. Sam said there was an emergency. He said something about mouth-to-mouth resuscitation…”

Sam and Benny promptly burst into hysterical laughter.

Oh god.

Dean gaped at his brother and the vampire, who were clutching each other and gasping for air. “Seriously? _Seriously??_ ” More laughter. “That’s it, I am _never_ leaving the two of you alone _ever again_. Jesus Christ.”

He turned his attention back to Cas when the angel said, “So does this mean you are not in need of mouth-to-mouth, Dean?”

Oh _god_.

Dean buried his face in his hands, wishing he had a drink. Several drinks. Preferably enough to kill him. Sam managed to regain his coherency long enough to wheeze out, “No…no, he definitely is! Trust me, he is!” before lapsing back into laughter.

And just when Dean thought he might be able to get out of this with some remnants of his dignity intact, Cas said, “Correct me if I’m wrong, Dean, but I believe the proper technique requires you to be on your back. Should you not assume that position if we are to continue?”

Sam, who had been in the middle of taking a swig from the bottle in his hand, exploded, shooting bourbon out his nose and sending both him and Benny falling onto the floor. They were laughing so hard they didn’t even bother trying to get up again, and simply lay there flailing.

If a demon had walked in right then, Dean probably would have asked them to just kill him. It would have been easier. He settled for fixing the idiots on the floor with a fierce glare and muttering, “You two are gonna get yours. Just you wait.”

Cas, being Cas, still had absolutely no clue what was going on at all. “Dean? I don’t understand. Are you not in peril?”

“No, Cas, I am not in peril.”

“But Sam said-”

“I KNOW what Sam said!” _And I am going to kill him later on…_

As it turns out, Sam’s inability to hold his liquor for very long came in handy. He had managed to prop himself up on his elbows by this point, and he gave one final snort of laughter before pitching forward and falling asleep. Face first in Benny’s lap. Dangerously close to a certain vampire’s crotch.

Benny instantly shut up, going completely still.

Dean pulled out his camera phone.

He only sent the picture to Garth and Kevin, but he knew putting something like this into the hands of those two meant it wouldn’t stop there. Sure enough, the next morning, Kevin had sent Dean a link showing him the new hunter meme on Reddit.


End file.
